Making Love Out of Nothing at All
by aisukikoi
Summary: Sakura is Naruto's childhood friend but she left 8 years ago w/o a word. Sasuke is now Naruto's new bestfriend. What happens when she comes back and Sasuke falls inlove with her? Not to mention, he reminds her so much of her late brother. SASUxSAKU
1. Intro

**8 years ago...**

Eleven 8-year-old kids just got out of school and were already on their way home.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto, a blue-eyed blond called after a retreating figure; his best friend.

A girl - with short pink hair that was just long enough to reach her shoulders - stopped on her tracks and looked back. He glided off to her side and smiled at her. She smiled back. That was how the both of them work things out with everybody; a pure and genuine smile.

"You wanna go to my place tonight?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. She was happy because of the offer Naruto had made. But just when she was about to say yes, someone had already managed to answer for her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... Sakura-chan has lessons right now."

Naruto and Sakura looked at the person who had spoken. It was Sai - Sakura's older brother.

Sakura's smile widened at the sight of her brother. She rushed up to him and gave him a bear hug. Naruto was also grining at him.

Sai was 12 yrs. old. He loved Sakura so much and he also treated Naruto like a real brother.

"Hey there." He told Naruto.

Sai had black hair and black eyes which was very different from Sakura's pink hair and green eyes. Nobody gets the impression of 'brother and sister'  
whenever people see them together in public. The things they have in common starts and ends with their fair complexion. Their skin both glowed like the luminous and glorious light of the moon whenever it was full.

"Hi!" Naruto said enthusiastically then gave him a hi-5.

"Oh... uh, yeah... Gomen Naru-chan. I forgot that I have piano lessons today." Sakura uttered, still hugging her brother.

"Yeah." Sai said, turning to Sakura who was in his arms. "And mom sent me here to make sure you don't forget to go there again." He took one of his hands off her and pointed her nose with his index finger when he said the word 'you.'

Sakura giggled.

"Well... i guess tomorrow then, Sakura-chan." Naruto stated.

Sakura nodded and they smiled at each other.

"Ja ne!!!" Naruto shoutted, waving at his friend and at her brother, as he walked away from them.

Sakura turned to her brother and he also looked at her. "Shall we go too then?" He asked.

She nodded...

**The next day...**

Naruto was sad but he still continued to smile. Sakura was absent. He wondered why...

After school, he decided to check on their house but no one was there.

Two days after that, there was still no sign of Sakura and Naruto continued to go by their house after dismissal for the past days but there was still no sign of her or anyone from her family.

It was all getting wierder and wierder.

The next day at school, a big news came.

Their teacher, Kakashi-sensei, who was almost always late came 5 minutes earlier that day. "Everyone, sit down. I've got news for all of you.  
So you might all be wondering why Sakura-chan's not around lately. Well, earlier today, Tsunade-sama recieved a drop out letter from Sakura's mom saying they'll be leaving for abroad and not only for a vacation. They're staying there permanently."

Naruto was dumb-founded. Everyone was staring at him, expecting him to know more about this than anyone else. Ino, Hinata and Tenten were also surprised. They were her circle but she never mentioned anything about migrating to them.

**((I decided Sakura would call Naruto with the suffix, '-chan' 'cause its sounds cuter. And it makes them seem really close. XD))**

* * *

A 16-yr-old Naruto was walking home with his friend Sasuke Uchiha, a raven-haired boy with dark onyx eyes who was SOOO sexy in so many damn ways. Sasuke was HOT. Not to mention, he's the girl's talk of the town around this place.

His features resembled that of Sai's which is why Naruto feels comfortable around him. Even after the first time he appeared in their town 6 years ago, Naruto felt a certain connection within Sasuke. Something that'll remind him of his former bestfriend and her brother.

They were having a party at Naruto's that day. It was his mom's birthday. And she asked him to bring all his friends along with him. The others would just follow after they change while he and Sasuke would already head to their place first.

"Sasuke-teme, everyone's gone to change their clothes to look more presentable. Don't you feel the need to do the same?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe," Sasuke answered silently, "I don't need to do that since I'd look good in whatever I wear anyway,"

Naruto couldn't help but grin even though his friend was being so ego-centric. Sasuke's confidence was one of the things he liked in him best.  
(Not that he liked Sasuke in uh, you know... that way. i mean in a brotherly way..)

They'd already reached his home at that time and was surprised to find no one there. They entered the kitchen and found a note in the fridge saying;

_"Naruto,_  
_Gone shoppong. And there's a surprise for you upstairs!!!! Kyaaaaah!!! i'm so excited!!! Go find out what it is!!!! XD _

_-mom-"_

Yep. That sounds like his mother alright.

"Looks like there's something good about to happen." Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah!!!!!" Naruto jumped up and down with joy. Surprises always makes him excited.

"Teme!!!! What are we waiting for?! Let's go find out what that surprise is!!!!!!" Naruto headed upstairs and Sasuke followed him noiselessly after muttering "Dobe" which clearly, Naruto hadn't heard because of his exciteness.

After some walking, they were already in front of Naruto's bedroom door.

They looked at each other for a while. Naruto grinned out of his usual manner. Sasuke smirked.

"Ichi..." Naruto started.

"Nii..." Sasuke continued.

"San..."

"..."

"SHIIIIIIIIII!!!!" And with a loud bang, Naruto's door had been pushed open.

* * *

**Sasuke's Point of View**

Naruto stood there, looking at whatever it was inside his room. He looked...startled. For the first time, he was actually speechless.

Sasuke stepped beside his friend to see what it was his friend was seeing. He scanned the room for a while till his eyes landed on Naruto's bed.

There, laid a beautiful, sleeping, curly pink-haired girl...

The most beautiful creature Sasuke had ever seen.

* * *

**AISUKIKOI's (Author) note:**

**Sorry... this chapter was kinda boring... It was mostly based on Naruto's point of view.. Don't worry though... :) The next chapters will be more interesting... Plus, they'll mostly be on either Sakura's or Sasuke's point of view.**

**Looking forward to my next chapter. ^_^**

**By the way, thank you, you guys who spent their time reading my story... Please send me a message about what you want to happen within the next chapters.**  
**Thank You! Thank You! I'll appreciate your comments and suggestions and whatever else you're gonna send me. XD**


	2. Lost and Found

**I would like to thank the people who added this fic to their favorites (even though there was only 1 chapter during that time) and those who reviewed.**

**I would like to thank the people who added this to story alert. I assume you guys liked the story (again, even if there was only 1 chapter during that time) and would want to continue reading it?**

**I would also like to thank the people who added me to Author Alert. I guess that means that you like my way of writing?**

**Of course, i would like to thank kumiko-oneechan and mayday5393 for adding me in their list of Favorite Authors...**

**really... thank you, you guys... this is my first fic by the way... xD haven't had a lot of experience with fanfiction but i'll do my best...**

**REVIEWS please! cause i personally would want to know what you thought about my fics.. please review?**

**pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please? (does the puppy-dog eyes)**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. _Pink hair?_ He closed his eyes shut and shook his head slightly before openning it again. Nothing changed. The girl's hair was still pink. She was wearing a pink, orange and white checkered spaghetti dress that goes down to 6 inches before her knees. Her pink hair was tied into 2 low ponytails under her ears. Suddenly, Sasuke's vision started to shake... That's when he realized that one of Naruto's hands was on his shoulder and was shaking him while the other was ponting at the girl on the bed, trembling.

"Te...te...te-te-te-te-te-te---!" Narutoo started to stutter.

Sasuke hit the back of Naruto's head and said, "Spit it out already!" momentarily forgetting about the girl in bed.

Sasuke thought Naruto would be mad after the hit but; no. Instead he was grinning like mad. " Teme! Thank you! I needed that! Ha! Ha! ha!" He half-said,  
half-shouted.

_NAruto's gone insane._ Sasuke thought with a huge sweatdrop appearing at the back of his head. _No, wait. He was insane since a long time ago._

"Do you know what this means?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his so called 'bestfriend.' Of course he didn't know what this means.

"You hit me!" Naruto announced proudly. If Sasuke could only pull the stunt off falling anime style, he would've done that but, no. Since he is THE Sasuke Uchiha and THE Sasuke Uchiha is too cool to do something like that, he just rolled his eyes and thought, _no_ _duh-I know since I'm not mentally retarded and it's like sooo NOT obvious._ "Hn," was his only answer.

"You hit me!" Naruto stated again. "...And it hurt. Since it hurt. It means that I'm not dreaming!"

"Glad you're starting to learn how to think, dobe. But what's the connection?"

What Naruto was saying didn't really make sense for him right now. Well, most of the time really but, you get the idea.

Instead of answering Sasuke's question, Naruto walked towards the bed and sat at the edge, his excited grin still on. He leaned in to get a closer view of the girl's face and what he saw only made his grin stretch wider. (Is that possible? O.O)

Sasuke couldn't help but raise a brow.

Naruto chuckled and looked back at where Sasuke was standing confusedly. "Teme, come over here."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like being ordered around but he obeyed anyway. "Dobe. You know her?"

Naruto nodded, he still had his grin on. "Sakura-chan..."

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

_"She ---...--- my bestfriend. But she---...--- vanished along with her ---.........---....-......--- It's been 8 years since ----------......-----...."_

_What? _Sakura asked herself. She was hearing stuff but not so clearly as she was getting ready for consciousness.

Noises... Her inner said.

_What noises?_

Wake up sleeping beauty and you'll find out soon enough.

"Hnngh..." She grunted unintentionally. It was supposed to be an answer for her inner rather than a loud sound.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"-----been 8 years since then. And she has this brother. Remember two years ago when you first showed up and I called you - " Before Naruto could finish what he was saying, he was rudely cut off by Sasuke. "Dobe. She's waking."

"Hnngh..." They both heard the sound coming from the lying figure on the bed.

Naruto leaned closer towards her again so that the first thing she saw when she woke up was him.

Sakura's eyelids slowly began to open...

Blink... Blink. Blink.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

She finally manages to open her eyelids and the first thing she sees is... _yellow?_

Blink...

_Blue eyes..._

Blink.

_Naru--_

_-chan?_

Blink.

Without a second thought she jumped up and grabbed Naruto in a bear hug. "Naruto!" She squealed in delight.

* * *

NORMAL POV (This chapter keeps on exchanging POVs! Hahaha!)

"Naruto!" Sakura squealed in delight while trapping her bestfriend in a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in an equally happy tone while hugging her.

"It's been so long!" Sakura said pulling herself out of their embrace, a grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah. I know, right?" Naruto said with excitement but was soon replaced by a possessive tone. " Why did you suddenly disappear anyway? Missy, you have a lot of explaining to deal with!"

Sakura chuckled. "Yes, mom." She said, sarcastically. " But first, I have some---"

"AHEM!" The two were interupted by a loud fake coughing sound and both their heads snapped at the direction it came from. for a while, - a really, really loooooooooooooooooooong while, - there was nothing but silence...

Blink. Blink.

"Oh! Yes, by the way, Sakura-chan this is ------" Even before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura had already rushed towards the raven-haired man and hugged him so tight.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his face turned back to its stoic expression. He was going to push her away but before he could...

"Sai-niichan!" Sakura uttered.

* * *

**TODAY IS umh.... May 12, 2010... till the next chapter guys!**

**aisukikoi**

**\m/rock on!**


	3. This Means WAR!

Last time:

"Oh! Yes, by the way, Sakura-chan this is ------" Even before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura had already rushed towards the raven-haired man and hugged him so tight.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his face turned back to its stoic expression. He was going to push her away but before he could...

"Sai-niichan!" Sakura uttered.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

_Sai? SAI? That name again? It took freakin' months for people to get used to calling me by my real name and now I'm back to being called 'Sai' again?_ Sasuke hot-headedly pried Sakura's hands off his neck and pushed her away. "I'm not Sai. So don't. Call. Me. That." He snarled.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura looked shocked at first. Then her expresion turned to that of someone hurt. Until finally, understanding. "I...uh... g-gomen---...?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke provided.

"Yes. Gomen, Sasu-chan!" She said cheerfully, putting back her smile on.

One of Sasuke's eyes twitched.

_What the hell? Sasu-chan!_ Before he could say something, Naruto had already grabbed Sakura's shoulders, fully shifting her undivided attention to him.

"Since when did you arrive where've you been Why did you leave without telling anyone are you staying for good do you have a boyfriend? God, of course you do, look at you; so pretty! Is he okay? No? Lemme at him! Where's Sai-niichan by the way isn't he with you why did you call Sasuke 'Sai-niichan' anyway i mean sure they look alike and i'd mistaken Sasuke for Sai the first time i saw him too but you two were like together all the time weren't you? You shouldn't be able to mistake on for the other. Sakura-chan?" Naruto took a deep breath after his loooooong speech.

Sakura's eyes were as big as plates after hearing what Naruto had said. Sasuke sighed.

"Oooooohkaaayy.... You know, I honestly didn't understand anything you just said except for the fact that I'm pretty - thank you very much, by the way." Sakura uttered.

"Idiot."

A vain appeared at the side of Naruto's forehead. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME?"

"Naru-chan! Don't be rude to him."Sakura butted.

Wow. You barely know the guy but you're already defending him. And from Naruto too. Her inner said.

_Shut up._

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto pouted. "He called me an idiot."

"You are," Sakura pointed.

Naruto raised a brow which made her continue. "-at times-"

"Most of the time." Sasuke corrected.

"Okay; most of the time," Sakura corroborated.

_Are these two, like, ganging up on me or something?_ Naruto couldn't help but think.

"But!" Sakura continued, catching Naruto's attention. "Don't worry... Cause you won't be MY Naruto if you weren't an idiot and I most definately wouldn't want you any other way. The moment I befriended you, I had fully acknowledged that idiocy comes with the package and I whole-heartedly accepted it. So don't feel bad for being an idiot, it won't change my image of you, anyway."

"Really?" Naruto asked merrily.

Leave it to us to criticize Naruto but still end up making him happy.

_It's a talent._

Sasuke inwardly praised Sakura for being able to manipulate Naruto's attitude. I never thought compliments and criticisms could mix.

"Sure." Sakura answered. "Now. If you could only repeat your questions clearly, I could answer them for you, no sweat."

Naruto nodded. "So... are you staying for good?" He decided this was the most important question. The other questions will just have to wait till later.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

"... are you staying for good?" Naruto asked, hoping that his friend would stay.

Let's play with him a little. Inner Sakura said.

_Yeah? How?_

Act.

Sakura frowned and looked down at her feet. "I...uh..."

Even Sasuke was anticipating her answer.

Naruto grimaced. Although he didn't want to show it, he couldn't easily hide his disappointment.

"Kidding!" Sakura chuckled. "I'm staying. Next week, I'll start going to your school." She announced.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He already got the answer he wanted but there's no way of telling if his ears weren't playing tricks on him. He turned to Sasuke. "What did she say?"

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes. "Deaf idiot." He grumbled under his breath.

Sakura chuckled again. "I'm staying..."

Naruto beamed. "YEHEY! SAKURA-CHAN IS STAYING! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL INO, HINATA-CHAN AND TENTEN ABOUT THIS!"

*ding dong...ding dong* (doorbell. hahaha! sorry. i know, the sound's so lame but please bear with me... XD)

"THAT'S PROBABLY THEM!" Naruto cheered. He turned to Sakura and Sasuke, "YOU TWO, WAIT HERE." and with that said, he went running out of his room, screaming "AAAAIIIIYYYYEEEEEE!" on the way.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the door for a while and then at each other. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two because who wouldn't feel awkward being alone in a room with someone you didn't know? Sure, Sakura had hugged Sasuke and they both exhanged a few words a while ago but that was all just because of a small misunderstanding.

"Uh... Sasu-chan..." Sakura started in an attempt to make small talk.

"Don't call me that."Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun, then!"

"Hn."

She beamed. "You seem like the silent and serious type. May i ask how you became friends with Naruto?"

Sasuke just stared at her for a while. "Ask the dobe." He muttered before turning his head to another direction.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Ask the dobe."

"Eh?" _Fine. If I knew you were so anti-social, I wouldn't have bothered talking to you in the first place._

You gotta admit, though; he's a hunk! Her inner screamed at her.

_Yeah. Anda total jerk._

Hmmm... Come to think of it... Wasn't tall, dark and handsome your basic criteria for a boyfriend?

_What! No way. He's an ass!_

Yeah. I bet he's got some fine ass too!

_That is soooooo totally not what I meant!_

Really now? Her inner asked mockingly.

_Yeah. So shut up and bug off!_

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

_What was that dobe thinking? Leaving us in a room when we barely know each other!_ Sasuke made a mental note to kill Naruto later. For now, he better make sure this girl won't start clinging all over him like the other crazed fangirls of his.

He turned his gaze back at the girl who seemed to be lost in her own world. _She's cute._

_Wait._ Pause. _What? Cute? Is that even on my vocabulary? Note to self: find all the dictionaries in our house and rip the pages with the word 'cute' in it._

He studied her features again. Green eyes. Long legs. Pale skin. Pink hair...

...

...

...

_PINK HAIR?_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey," Sauske said in an emotionless voice

Sakura looked at him with a glare. "What?" She snapped with the same tone Sasuke used.

Easy, girl.

"You're hair color. Is it rea--"

"Its natural." Sakura said, clearly wanting to end the conversation.

Sasuke frowned. Whatever happened to the sweet girl she saw a while ago. "Hn."

"GUYS!" Naruto suddenly appeared. "That wasn't them. Just mom."

"Oh,"

"Hn,"

Naruto sweatdropped, sensing the dark atmosphere. Whatever could've happened between these two after I left? "Wh-what happened?"

"Your friend, Sasu-chan here, is being a jerk." Sakura stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. (It is. XD)

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Pinky was just being annoying."

A vain popped in Sakura's (normal-sized) forhead. "What the---"

Oh, he did not just call us pinky!

"What's wrong, pinky? Cat's got your tongue?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Gasp. Oh he did not.

_Yes he did._

This means war!

* * *

**Okay... so this thing is early... because yesterday there was no current and I had nothing better to do than write a story because unfortunately, my laptop is the only thing that works without electricity. XD thank Heavens its battery was full during that time... So... what do you think?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS please!**

**Oh and I think I'll be writing a new fic. because only one fic is boooooooooooooooooooooooooring.... Another Sasusaku maybe? Hmmmmmm.... I'll think about it. I want a lot of reviews though! PLEASE! onegai!**

**..............Its boring... Let's chat some time guys. XD PM me!**

**aisukikoi**

**MAY 15, 2010**

**is this chapter long enough?**

**QUESTION!**

**1. What do you think of my writing skillS? Poor? Fair? Good? Excellent?**


End file.
